Mia and Me - Episode 303
King & Queen Asleep is the second episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary The king and queen tell Yuko and Mo to get sample from the cursed vine, when Mia joins them. The king and queen touch the vine and fall asleep. Phuddle makes a sticky substance which the elves use as a new weapon. The elves find a crystal in a chest. They figure they need to find heart crystals like that one to save the king and queen. Plot Mia and Sara are trying to figure out how they can convince Sara's mother, Luciana, to let her keep Peppino. Mia suggests that Sara tell the truth about what happened earlier in the day, but Sara isn't convinced. Sara suggests that they clean up the house and prepare her mother's favorite food for when she gets home, and they decide to do so. Luciana returns home, along with Mr. Monty who has come to drop off Mia's luggage. Luciana correctly guesses that the girls want to convince her to let Peppino stay. Luciana still has trouble trusting Sara won't ride Peppino, and Sara reluctantly admits what happened earlier. Sara still wants her mother to reconsider sending Peppino away. Mia's bracelet starts to glow, and she excuses herself. Arriving in Centopia, Mia discovers that the plant from Dystopia has grown rapidly since her last visit. Yuko and Mo have been asked by the king and queen to bring back a sample of the plant so they can try to analyze it. Realizing the plant is enchanted, Mia recalls the riddle from the book, which warns about the curse. Lord Drakon orders Gargona to capture Kyara. Dax and Gargona are still having some disagreements over who should be in charge. Phuddle is trying to make refreshments, but uses too much sugar, making the substance too sticky to actually drink. The king and queen, along with Tessandra, show up to collect the plant sample. However, an accident results in the king and queen being struck by the thorns of the plant, causing them to fall into a deep sleep. Before fully succumbing to the effects, the king tries to tell Mo to find something. Onchao's powers also prove ineffective on breaking the curse. Tessandra warns them that if they can't find a cure, the king and queen might remain asleep forever. Yuko blames herself for what happened to the king and queen, and flies off. Gargona spots Yuko, and thinks it might be a good oppurtunity for a sneak attack, however, she and Dax can't quite agree on a plan. Mo has difficulty accepting that he may have to be the one in charge while the king and queen are comatose. Xolana alerts him and Mia to the fact that the bug men are attacking. Mo orders the other elves to activate the water barrier and to prepare their water shooters. However, as before, the bug men are unaffected by water. Dax and his minions manage to overpower Mia, Mo and Onchao. Tessandra tracks down Yuko, and tries to reassure her. Yuko realizes her friends need her, and returns to the crater. Using the pink sticky lemonade she poured into her water shooter earlier, Yuko manages to force the bug men to retreat, saving Kyara. Mia, Yuko and Mo finally figure out the meaning of the riddle and what the king was trying to say before succumbing to the poison, and they open a chest containing among other things, a mysterious pink crystal. The plant sample seems to be affected by the crystal, suggesting it might have the ability to fight against it and cure the king and queen. Phuddle mentions that the Pan King also has a crystal like it. Mia has to return home, and tells the others to wait for her to return. Mia asks Sara if her mother has made a decision. Luciana tells the girls that Peppino can stay, on the condition that Sara is honest with her, even if she might not like the truth, and that Mia and Sara make dinner again sometime. Major Events * Mia and Sara try to convince Luciana to let Sara keep Peppino. * Lord Drakon tells Gargona to capture Kyara. * The king and queen get pricked by thorns on the cursed plant from Dystopia and fall into a deep sleep. * Yuko uses Phuddle's sugary lemonade against the bug men, and it works. * The elves discover the plant is affected by a heart shaped crystal. * Luciana says that Peppino can stay as long as Sara is honest with her. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "When a curse from the dark brings an unwanted rest, a glimmer of hope can be found in your chest." * This is the third episode of Season 3. * There was the first heart crystal. * The elves have new weapon against the villains. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes